brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Lumberjack Boss Josh
The head of Lumberjacks on Route 7 is none other than Lumberjack Boss Josh, who is the official manager of the lumber business in Roria. He does not have a specialized type, but all his Pokémon follow a motif of cutting. History The player first encounters Lumberjack Boss Josh on Route 4 when a small tree blocks the player's progress. Josh gives the player HM1 , which allows the player to cut down the tree and continue on his or her adventure. Josh tells the player to be careful when teaching HMs to his or her Pokémon, because HMs cannot be forgotten unless brought to Move Deleter in Colosseum Marketplace. Meanwhile, the Lumberjacks and their Bidoof in Lumberjack Warehouse on Route 7 are taking a break, but the Lumberjacks have left their Bidoof unattended. Left alone, these Bidoof build a dam, causing a flood outside the gate to Lagoona Lake. After the player successfully defeats the Lumberjacks, Josh arrives, breaks the dam with his Pokémon, and bursts into the warehouse, revealing himself to be their boss. He scolds the other lumberjacks briefly before returning to work. If the player talks to Josh, he will tell the player to come back to him for a match when the player has acquired all 8 Gym Badges from the various Gym Leaders across Roria. If the player comes back with all 8 gym badges, Josh will challenge the player to a battle as promised. This fight is very difficult, as with a squad of Lv. 80 Pokémon, many of them holding items from the BP Shop in Colosseum Marketplace, and his last Pokémon being able to Mega Evolve, Josh proves that Captain B. is not the only Trainer in Roria to build his or her Pokémon team specifically for competitive battling. Once defeated, he awards the player with the GS Ball, which he recently found on Route 9. Personality Despite Josh's strict manner, he is a very friendly Trainer and treats his employees fairly. If trouble arises while Josh is near, Josh will be the first to help out with the problem, even helping Trainers along their adventures. Dialogue Route 4 *When first talked to: "Oh, the life of a lumberjack. Hacking away at trees for days, with your trusty axe. Pokémon can also cut down the smaller trees if you teach them the move Cut! You'll need the badge from the Silvent City Gym in order to use Cut outside of battle, but here’s the HM so that you can teach it to your Pokémon!" (Gives player HM1 Cut) "Be careful when teaching HMs to Pokémon. A Pokémon cannot forget an HM move unless brought to a specific person, known as the Move Deleter." *When talked to again before clearing Lumberjack Warehouse: "You'll need the badge from the Silvent City Gym in order to use Cut outside of battle. Be careful when teaching HMs to Pokémon. A Pokémon cannot forget an HM move unless brought to a specific person, known as the Move Deleter." Lumberjack Warehouse "What's going on in here?!" "I just saw your Bidoofs outside causing all sorts of shenanigans. The gate to Lagoona Lake was flooded over by the water displacement. I had to break down the dam with my Pokémon." "I don't mind you guys taking breaks, but you can't just let the Bidoofs get out of hand like this." "No, you won't. I'm sticking around to keep an eye on you guys." *When talked to before acquiring Haunted Badge: "You must have been pretty tough to beat my workers like that. Come back when you have all eight Gym Badges and I'll have a battle with you." *If the player returns with all 8 Gym Badges: "Well, look who's back. Our trainer friend from before. I do apologize again for the trouble my workers caused you. I see that you now have Roria's eight Gym Badges. That must make you a very strong trainer, right? I happen to be a trainer myself. Would you be interested in having a battle? If you win, I'll let you have something I found recently while I was out." **If answered Yes: "Awesome, I can see this is going to be a good battle." **If answered No: "Oh, alright. Come back if you decide you've changed your mind. I'm always ready for a good fight." *After defeating Josh: "I got cut down by my opponent. How ironic." "You and your Pokémon did an excellent job in that battle. My Pokémon and I battle trainers so that we can be stronger as a team, and ultimately better wood cutters. Anyways, I made a promise that I would share something with you. This is something I've come to call the GS Ball. I found it when I was cutting trees on Route 9. I don't know what its purpose is, but it looks very nice. I want you to take it as a gift." (Gives player GS Ball) "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get these workers back in shape." *If talked to after battle: "If you don't mind, I need to get these workers back in shape." Battles Route 7 |- |Theme=metal}} |- |- |Attack1 = Stealth Rock|Attack2 = Toxic Spikes|Attack3 = Spikes|Attack4 = Explosion}} |- |Attack1 = Swords Dance|Attack2 = Sucker Punch|Attack3 = Iron Head|Attack4 = Psycho Cut|Ability = Defiant}} |- |Attack1 = X-Scissor|Attack2 = Stone Edge|Attack3 = Knock Off|Attack4 = Earthquake}} |- |Attack1 = Dragon Dance|Attack2 = Dragon Claw|Attack3 = Earthquake|Attack4 = Poison Jab}} |- |Attack1 = Swords Dance|Attack2 = Quick Attack|Attack3 = Aqua Jet}} |- |Attack1 = Swords Dance|Attack2 = Bullet Punch|Attack3 = Knock Off|Attack4 = Roost}} |- Items Lumberjack Boss Josh has given the player the following items: Trivia * Lumberjack Boss Josh is based on Defaultio — creator of ''Lumber Tycoon 2. He is equipped with a Rukiryaxe behind his back. J J